


Something like love

by Larryforever2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Boys In Love, College Student Stiles, Derek Uses His Words, Derek confronts Stiles, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Scott McCall, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, POV Third Person, Secret Crush, Stiles leaving for college, dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: Stiles is leaving for college the next day and has already said his goodbyes to the pack except to derek.Derek decides to confront stiles and wants to know why stiles didn't give him a goodbye.what could happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincezzShell101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/gifts).



> This prompt was requested by a good friend of mine hope you like it. This is my second time writing in third person.
> 
> Thanks to my beta for editing this

Stiles was currently in his room, humming to his favorite song while he was packing his last box. He had been accepted to Berkeley college here in California. He had graduated with a GPA of 4.0 which had earned him a full scholarship for the school and had paid for his dorm. 

While he was packing, he couldn't help but think about the pack. Lydia got accepted to a school in New York, Scott was taking a year off and was going to help Deaton at the vet's office and Derek, well he doesn't know what he's going to be doing. Probably brood and stalk people, Stiles thought, but laughed because it was true. He was going to miss his friends that he'd grown to love. But there was someone he was going to miss most of all. Derek. The one he's been in love with for the past year. But he was never going to tell him because he was leaving and Derek didn't even know about him leaving. Stiles taped his last box that held his precious mementos throughout high school and sat them by his bed. 

He went to his closet but was startled by a sound coming from outside. He went to go check it out but he shouldn't be scared, though, due to of being part of a werewolf pack. 

"I have a bat and I'm not afraid to use it," Stiles threatened. He heard a low chuckle. 

"Yeah, and you always get it broken," the person says as they jumped up. It was Derek. 

"Damn, Derek, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?" Stiles said, putting a hand to his beating heart that was beating a bit faster from being startled. 

Derek got serious as he looked all over Stiles' room that was bare-looking from all the packing. 

"So Scott told me you're leaving for college tomorrow." 

Stiles frowned. He didn't want Derek to know and do the whole goodbye thing. It would be too painful. 

"Yes. I leave tomorrow at 8 a.m.," Stiles replied. 

"So you were just going to pack up and leave without saying a word or even goodbye?" Derek said, looking hurt. 

Stiles was confused. Why would Derek even care. 

"It probably wouldn't even matter to you, Derek. For as long as you've known me, you've hated me. Always growling at me, telling me I'm annoying, throwing me against walls and threatening me. So this should be a blessing to you," Stiles yelled out, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. Derek didn't miss it. 

"I don't hate you, Stiles. Yes, I think you're annoying at times, but I think you are very intelligent and smart and I know this pack wouldn't know what do to without you half the time." 

Stiles was shocked at Derek's words. What he didn't know was that Derek actually wanted to shout 'I don't hate you, I'm in love with you' but he didn't want to say anything in case Stiles didn't feel the same way. 

"Derek, I'm still confused on why you care so much about me not telling you that I'm leaving." 

"Well I'm still confused on why you wouldn't say goodbye to me when you saw everyone else and said goodbye to them," Derek shot back. 

Stiles sighed and ran his hand through his soft brown hair and thought maybe it was time to come clean. He took a breath. 

"All right, Derek, you want to know why I didn't tell you I was leaving and wouldn't say goodbye? Because it would be too painful. You mean so much to me, Derek, and as we spent so much time together I fell in love with you and I know you would never be in love with a puny human like me. So, there's my reason, Derek." Stiles said, gasping out a breath. 

Derek stood there like a stone, shocked at Stiles' confession. The boy he was in love with, loved him back. He could hear Stiles' heart beating steadily so he knew he was telling the truth. 

"Stiles, why didn't you tell me sooner? We could've figured out this earlier. I'm in love with you too, idiot. How could I not love you? You're the most amazing person I've met. You care about your family and friends, you always put your neck on the line for this pack, and make sure everyone is taken care of, and you always understood me about my past and never judged me. That's the person I've grown to know, and fell in love with. You're far from being puny," Derek expressed. 

He looked up to Stiles as tears ran down his face. 

"Wow, Derek, I had no idea you felt the same way. For once in my life, I'm speechless," Stiles said, earning Derek to laugh. 

"So since our feelings are out in the open, where do we go from here?" Derek asked, hoping this could be the start of a relationship they always wanted. 

"Well, I'm hoping that this means we're finally together. But what about me leaving tomorrow and being 200 miles away from here," Stiles pointed out. 

"Yes, I want to be together. I can come up on weekends to visit, or whenever you're free, and then you'll be coming home for breaks so that works out," Derek said happily, pulling Stiles towards him. 

"All right, so are you going to kiss me now or do I have to beg?" Stiles asked, laughing. 

"I would like to see you beg, but I'll just kiss you," Derek said, cupping Stiles' cheek with his hand and bringing their faces closer to where they could feel each other's breath. 

Their lips finally touched, Stiles gasping at the feeling of Derek's mouth on his. His breath was warm and he tasted minty, the kiss starting out small but growing bigger and more intense as the minutes passed, with them grabbing onto each other, Derek pulling Stiles closer until there was barely any room to breathe. 

Their air supply was running low so they pulled away, with Stiles' pulse and heart beating at a rapid pace and Derek's pupils dilated. 

"Wow. I have never been kissed like that in my life," Stiles said, out of breath. 

"Yeah, well I am a good kisser," Derek shoots out playfully. 

"Hmm, I'll agree with that," Stiles said, bringing Derek in for a peck. 

"But on a serious note. Will you be my boyfriend, Stiles?" Derek asked. 

Stiles pondered playfully before he answered Derek. "Yes, Derek, I thought you never ask," He said. 

After their conversation Derek and Stiles talked while they finished packing up Stiles' room. They knew the distance was going to be hard but they felt confident enough and loved each other to give it a try, and plus they were finally happy and relieved that they told each other how they felt so they knew it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know ehat you thought.


End file.
